


So Cold

by LadyCleganeofTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCleganeofTheNorth/pseuds/LadyCleganeofTheNorth
Summary: Just for fun.  Sandor's a grouch and doesn't like the cold.





	So Cold

Sandor huffed out an aggravated sigh as he sat on the edge of the bed in their motel room lacing up his warm winter boots. Scowling, he pulled on his down parka and shoved his hands into his gloves.

Walking towards the door and pulling a wool had on his head, Sandor shot a dirty look toward the bathroom where Sansa was happily showering. His scowl deepened as he heard her singing over the water.

Rolling his eyes and letting out another sigh, Sandor went outside to get their Jeep started and the snow cleared off.

Stomping across the parking lot, Sandor hoped the effort of cleaning off the eight inches of snow that had fallen overnight would get his blood moving and warm him up. It had to be about seventy three below zero he thought, petulantly, to himself.

Not being able to deny Sansa anything, he had let her talk him into joining her family north of Winterfell for an annual ice fishing tournament.

“Fuck,” he pouted, “she thinks I’m sitting on a frozen fucking lake in this shit? She’s out of her damned mind.”

Fifteen frigid minutes later, the Jeep was cleared off and nearly warm enough to head out. “She better be ready to go,” he groused, to no one but the lightly falling snowflakes.

When he got back to their room, he found Sansa was indeed almost ready.

Her brow furrowed as she took in his reddened face and sulking grey eyes, “What’s the matter?” she asked.

“Fuck! It is colder than a warlock’s wanker out there, that’s what’s the matter!” he exclaimed.

Sansa’s eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened as her peals of merry laughter filled their room. “Really? A warlock’s wanker,” she chuckled. “Is it really that bad, Sandor,” she asked walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

He continued to pout and huff, until she purred in his ear, “I’ll warm you up later. I promise.”


End file.
